silvertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons Awakening
Dragon's Awakening Sometime over fifthy thousand years ago the dragons emerged from the volcano of snowfall, the colors of the dragons seemed to only protein to black, red, and blue scales. As dragons first emerged they were passive creatures but became violent as humans and beast met them with violence, because of this not many stayed within the lunar isles, when the hunting of dragons began it wasn't until the world dragon fell in which they started to die off by the miasma from it's malevolence. Great Cursed Dragon Mal'thar rises The great cursed dragon Mal'thar was a sight to behold, it's dark scales as ebony as night itself, so beautiful this dragon was that if it flew over a city it would not have light. Mal'thar despite it's cursed dragon roots did not allow itself to be taken over by it' s own malevolence, but he never grew to become a benevolent creature. Mal'thar made his home upon the mountains of snowfall now named the edge of the world, he called this place Dragonsrest. The races of man feared him but Mal'thar wasn't tied by the earth, he flew to many of the contients of Li'set and so all races have a story to tell with Mal'thar but to human knowledge it is lost in the dark era. Era of Magic Begins Brave humans wanting to know more about the dragon climbed the mountain and scaled Dragonsrest. Mal'thar praised them for their heroism and asked the mortal's what they wanted, when they desired knowledge Mal'thar gave them the codex, the book of magic and the history of Li'set in recorded time. The humans thanked the dragon and begun their practice, they created a mage tower somewhere in what is now known as the reach. The Ten Magus Seats Form Schaolrs and Magian's what Mal'thar praised as humanities last light, these Magus were arch mages whom wielded arcana to it's greatest abilities. Given ten titles that became their surname they were each given gifts from the great dragon himself. # Flamehand: Ability to turn their hand a flame, and utlize this flame similar to how a kry-saber was use. # Stormrage: Ability to control the weather in an area at all times so long as they are present. # Shadoweye: Ability to cast magic through ones shadow. # Icerunner: Ability of Ice-control magic and the immunity of its effect. # Curseblood: Ability to fill oneself with curses and transfer it to their targets. # Dragonrift: Ability to summon dragon spirits created from their heart. # Judgement: Ability to use curse magic that would releases curses upon law breaking. # Skullskin: Ability to use death magic to take the form of undeath. # Gaien: Ability to use earth magic to commune like a shaman would with gaia. # Beastking: Ability to control and work with the beast of Li'set. Each of these magus wielded their power for the sake of humanity a like, but in the end, humanity choose the father over their magic and since than the magus were no more.